Kim Jong-un
Kim Jong-un battled Psy in Animeme Rap Battles 6. He was voiced by Bart (JustKiddingFilms). Information on the Rapper: Kim Jong-un (Korean pronunciation: ɡ̊imd͜zɔŋʊn; born 8 January 1983; also romanised as Kim Jong-un, Kim Jong Un or Kim Jung-un) is the supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, commonly known as North Korea. He is the son of Kim Jong-un (1941–2011) and the grandson of Kim Il-sung (1912–1994). He has held the titles of the First Secretary of the Workers' Party of Korea, the Chairman of the Central Military Commission, First Chairman of the National Defence Commission of North Korea, the Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army, and presidium member of the Politburo of the Workers' Party of Korea. He was officially declared the supreme leader following the state funeral for his father on 28 December 2011. He is the third and youngest son of Kim Jong-un and his consort Kim Joung-Un. From late 2010, Kim Jong-un was viewed as heir apparent to the leadership of the nation, and following his father's death, he was announced as the "Great Successor" by North Korean state television. At Kim Jong-il's memorial service, North Korean Chairman of the Supreme People's Assembly Kim Yong-nam declared that "Respected Comrade Kim Jong-un is our party, military and country's supreme leader who inherits great comrade Kim Jong-il's ideology, leadership, character, virtues, grit and courage". On 30 December 2011, the Politburo of the Workers' Party of Korea formally appointed Kim as the Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army. On 11 April 2012, the 4th Party Conference elected him to the newly created post of First Secretary of the Workers' Party of Korea. Lyrics: Verse One: Sigh? You mean what I did when I saw you in a lawn chair laying down, Watching little boys on the playground? And if you took off your shades now, Nobody'd know who you are! Bitch, I'm a star! Me and D. Rod gon make Rush Hour 4! You can find us where the chicks are chillin' Don't bring the yellow dude, the guy looks like a Pixar villain! Verse Two: I'm seizing power, and will destroy! Like the Bolsheviks in 1917, You're the Korean Soulja Boy! Your fat jokes don't affect me! I'm the King of the North! And winter is coming, hide your twin daughters! You got YouTube fans? I got White Walkers! Verse Three: Gentleman? Didn't you get the memo? Nice guys finish last! You not gonna be able to Gangnam Style when I put your arm in a cast! You're a fad! You're just mad, you no longer top of the Billboard chart! Now I'll hang you from the top of the billboard in parts! I'm a North Korean leader, baller, fortune cookie reader, And an Asian food eater ! You're lamer than Justin Bieber! You got a little Psy-dick, and a brittle sidekick! I'm worth $5 billion! This is genocide, bitch! Trivia: *Kim Jong-un's father was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Animeme Rap Battles Category:Kim Jong Un Category:Male Category:Characters